


On The Autumn Breeze

by C_Fantastico



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 69, Cloaca, F/M, HMoAF, Missionary, Romance, Tentacles, Threesome, greentext
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Fantastico/pseuds/C_Fantastico
Summary: You've been a D-class for much longer than most, and the Doctor has a special assignment. By all logic it shouldn't work. But when has logic gotten us anywhere?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >Greentext is a format native to 4chan, a taiwanese basket weaving forum with certain tendencies that thankfully keep it out of the mainstream.  
> >Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol without quotations are the thoughts of our protagonist. The events that unfold are presented purely in first-person, purely from his perspective, and purely as a stream of consciousness.  
> >Lines not prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue, from humans.  
> >Lines prefaced with a greater-than symbol with quotations are spoken dialogue from non-humans.  
> >If multiple characters are given dialogue in a scene, the type of quotation used shows which character is speaking. I have tried to make this as intuitive as possible, because nothing ruins the flow of a scene for me like the phrase "They Said."

>"D-7260"  
>It was the name they gave you when you got stuck here.  
>It's what you got for all the larceny, but it was never what you expected.  
>Apparently the rules governing reality aren't as set as you once believed.  
>That, or the police killed you and this is what the afterlife i-  
>"If you're done daydreaming, we need you to read this."  
>  
>Oh? Oh, right. Today's experiments.  
>Apparently only one subject today, let's see here...  
(You receive a couple of pages of notes, detailed http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2703 )  
>...Huh. Dial-a-date with a bird.  
>6 months ago you would have questioned the what.  
>But now the only question is  
"So what am I supposed to accomplish here, exactly?"  
>The man before you, Doctor N as you've come to know him flicks a switch on a wall.  
>"I will be frank while I have the opportunity. The foundation, while effective in containment, is not asking the right questions. Too many of our resources are spent-"  
"Don't you guys have funding from every government on Earth?"  
>"...Human resources. Time, effort, thought, spent simply on locking things in cages over finding out how they break from our rules."  
"You think this one will actually tell us how they're doing it?"  
>"They're our best shot at it. Little mental disturbance, relatively sociable, clear means of communication."  
>Essentially the most human, then.  
>"We'll start tomorrow, around 7 EST. Dress for the occasion. And-"  
"Could we begin earlier?"  
>He pauses. His expression turns to a look of subtle confusion.  
>"Why is that?"  
"I prefer to start these kinds of things with light conversation over coffee. Eases people into the mood, you know?'  
>"I hadn't considered it. If you can be prepared within the hour, we can begin soon. But you must be awar-"  
"This one seems to have a strong operatic tradition, we have a troupe, right?"  
>"Well yes, and they'll be ready tonight as they usually are, but I'm tryin-"  
"I'll need a suit."  
>"You'll get one!"  
>  
"Am I interrupting again? I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"  
>"You'll figure it out. Be ready by the hour."  
>Well then. This must be important, this is the first time I've seen one of these people emote.  
>No time for consideration, however. There's a date to be had.  
~  
>You've got everything.  
>Casual clothes, black suit with tie, flip phone to call the number, newspaper with the ad, foundation standard communicator.  
>All that's left is to make the call.  
"I'm ready."  
>"Go ahead, the area is clear."  
>Let's see here...  
>0927916975186  
>One hell of an input. Even the pretzel's got a format, but this just can't be reasoned.  
>The other line comes up blank.  
"Hello?"  
>  
>They hung up.  
>Oh well.  
>All that's left is to wait.  
~2 HOURS LATER~  
>Aaaand done.  
>You're honestly surprised this crossword hadn't been done before now.  
>Given the 4 years this paper's been held in the archives, among other things.  
~2 ADDITIONAL HOURS LATER~  
"They would've shown up by now, right Doctor?"  
>"Yes, but if you'd paid attention..."  
>Right, the report did mention a current "ladies only" requirement.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me for-"  
>You cut yourself off when she appears.  
>Though she's branded 2703-1, the moment you see her, you know she needs a proper name.  
>She walks slowly to the table where you're sitting.  
>Her eyes watch her path, as if her mind is elsewhere entirely, and she sits across from you with little ceremony.  
"Hello."  
>'...Hello.'  
>  
>Wow, home run you idiot.  
"Do you have a name you'd wish to go by?"  
>She pauses, sighs heavily, and breaks into a clear routine.  
>'I am the Countess of Folas, the Duchess of Fatyma, and Marquisette of Dispria,' her posture slumps, 'but you may call me whatever you please.'  
>"This obviously isn't going anywhere, send them home."  
>While the doctors orders have been given, you get the feeling there's a touch more than meets the eye here.  
"...Is there something wrong?"  
>'Nothing,' she replies. She crosses her wings, 'let's just get this over with, shall we?'  
>Just as you'd thought. Everything is wrong.  
"Look, it's obvious that you want nothing to do with me, or any of this, right now. But from what you've said, it's clear this is part of a larger song and dance. I'm not going to force you into the full 'performer mode,' but I do want to know what's got you down. Bottling up your emotions isn't healthy, for anyone."  
>'Why do you care? You're just another man, looking for a show.'  
"I can't help it. I look into your eyes and see where once the spark of life has shown, now there is naught but sorrow. Nobody deserves to live like that."  
>You notice a tear at the corner of your left eye. As she looks up at you, you can see a change in expression. Exasperation becomes the exhaustion with life you've seen many times before.  
>'...It all started a year ago.'  
>You order two cups of coffee, decaf.  
>'I used to get people from all walks of life, but then they stopped calling. Then, a man who did was absolutely terrified by my visage. I thought I'd never be able to sing in this town again. Women seemed to be more relaxed, but the calls slowly stopped coming in.'  
>"It's a side effect of containment. We can't just let them do what they do, it'd cause a stir, at best."  
>'Tell me, do I frighten you? Horrify you?'  
>You walk to her side and caress her feathered head.  
"The only thing I'm afraid of now is that you'll vanish before I can see who you truly are."  
>A lone tear sits at the corner of her eye.  
~  
>The coffee comes in a pair of mugs, cream on the side, and a pair of biscuits. They're definitely fresh.  
>It pays to know the city.  
"Thank you."  
>'What's this?'  
"The elixir of life, the brew that saved a nation. This, is coffee."  
>As you sip, you notice your date for the evening's... hair? grabbing the mug.  
>Right, no hands. I guess that's what the tentacles are for.  
>'It's somewhat bitter.'  
"Here."  
>You temper it with some of the cream the waiter brought, and a bit of sugar.  
>Luckily, they had browns. Again, it pays to know the city.  
>'Thank you.'  
>As you enjoy your mid-afternoon snack, you hear your earpiece shoot up.  
>"So just what was all of that?"  
>You give the signal for "Under control." Though, most of that was unplanned. C'est la vie.  
>The way you see it, she's been at the beck and call of others for most of her life. It's time she had a choice in the matter.  
>'So, mister...'  
"Anthony. Anthony Tobble."  
>'Where are we headed?'  
"I should be the one asking you that, actually."  
>'That's not how this usually goes...' As she trails off, you see the gears turn in her head, wondering what she'd actually do given the choice.  
"Well it's a lovely day out. Maybe we should walk the city for now, and stop when you see something interesting."  
>'That would be lovely.'  
>You open the patio gate.  
"Come on, Eliza! We've got a city to paint!"  
>'Eliza?'  
>You halt, realizing what you'd said.  
"It's in the cadence of your voice."  
>'...Eliza. It's perfect.'  
~  
>You walk together through downtown.  
>Nobody seems to bat an eye at the fact that you're escorting a giant, tentacled bird through a British shopping district.  
>Or at her way of walking. It's an intricate dance between her three legs, sometimes crossing to maintain balance.  
"Do you live around here?"  
>'Not exactly. It's basically the same kind of city, but it's all us, rather than you.'  
"How'd you find your way here then?"  
>'Honestly, I've never been sure. I first came here when I was very young, actually, into the opera house. It was a lovely production. I spent that night flying above the city, wishing to return with the songs I'd heard.'  
"So it's uncontrolled?"  
>'Used to be. Then I started getting the calls. I'm not even sure how anybody got my number.'  
"That, I can explain."  
>You pull the newspaper out of your suitcase, ensuring nobody is looking over your shoulder.  
>'...Who printed this?'  
"We're not honestly sure, but I've seen it online before."  
>'...Huh.'  
>You notice her stop in front of one of the clothing stores.  
>Though, it is more of a boutique, with custom fittings and classical styles.  
>'This seems interesting. I wonder if they'd have anything that would fit.'  
"Let's head in. Fortune favors the bold, after all."  
>A silver chime rings as you open the door for Eliza. A young woman at the counter greets you.  
>"Welcome! If you see anything you like, just let us know!"  
>'Thank you.'  
>You spend about half an hour looking for anything that works with her unique physiology. All the sleeves aren't cut for her, in fac-  
>Yes.  
"Eliza, come look at these."  
>As you call her over, you see her eyes light up a bit.  
>A ruby red cloak with a golden thread filigree. Thick enough to be useful in the winter, and exceptionally soft on the inside.  
>A couple of weights hang on the front, a chain linking them, but by the construction you can tell it's just for show.  
>'I have to say, you've got quite the eye for this sort of thing!'  
"Call it a talent."  
>You go to pay for her cute new cloak when the clerk informs you "It's been taken care of," as she counts the bills in her hand.  
>You look over at Eliza with a curious look. She shrugs.  
>You step out together into the cool afternoon air. An Autumn breeze passes by, carrying a hint of winter's breath with it.  
>You walk together towards the theatre district, stepping in time to the rhythm of the season.  
>'You know, you've asked a lot about me, but haven't said a word about yourself.'  
"Suppose I haven't exactly done myself any justice."  
>You go in to your life's story.  
>Grew up in Bristol, average kid, excelled in maths.  
>By 16 you'd gotten a part time job, earning a pound here or there.  
>She chimes in from time to time with her own experiences.  
>A world with flight tends to have taller structures, it seems.  
>You sell your more recent "adventures" (before imprisonment) as robin hood styled ventures.  
>And in truth, some were about knocking the corrupt down. Granted, you kept most of earnings.  
>She talks about the cultural crossings that came about of her cross-dimensional travels as you arrive at a local theatre.  
>A well made poster sits out front, "Castlevania: The Musical."  
>Of course they're not that corny with it. It's actually just titled "Symphony of the Night," and promises to be a retelling of the original Dracula mythos.  
>You're a little surprised nobody from the foundation has tried to investigate that old Transylvanian manor, but then, fiction tends to be just that.  
>'...Dracula?'  
"It's one of our older traditions. Despite being focused on a mythical vampire based off of a true historic figure, many critics have seen it as an introspective look at the nature of man."  
>'That being?'  
"Depends on who you ask. Focus on the Count and you'll see cruelty. Focus on those who face him and you'll see true bravery."  
>'...Hm. Do you know when it's starting?'  
>You check your watch.  
"Tonight's main performance starts in about an hour. Anything you want to do until then?"  
>'There is one spot I'd like to check.'  
"And where is-"  
>You blink, and find yourself in front of...  
>A toy store? How did this get there.  
>You check your watch. It's still an hour until dusk. This must have been one of her tricks. The article did mention teleportation.  
>'Come on!'  
>You head inside, wondering just what she'll find here.  
>Towards the back of the shop, a display is showing off some yo-yos.  
>Traditional style, expert craftsmanship.  
>You pick one up and give it a throw.  
>The weight is perfect.  
>'Can I give it a whirl?'  
"Sure thing"  
>As you go to hand it to her, she balances on two of her legs, holding the third up to take the yo-yo from you.  
"It's all in the joint. You want to flick it out, and then flick it back to pull it up."  
>She throws it straight down. Rookie mistake.  
>'Isn't it supposed to spin?'  
"You have to give it the first turn."  
>She throws it forward, letting the friction of her talon spin the toy.  
>It comes to rest at the end of the string. A perfect spin. It's mesmerizing.  
>You both look back to each other simultaneously.  
>You spend a minute in her eyes, and her in yours.  
>60 seconds could be an eternity for all you care.  
>When you finally blink, you say the first thing that comes to mind.  
"It really brings out the gold in your eyes."  
>'What?'  
"Your smile."  
>She looks away, but begins to grin in the way only she can.  
>She looks back, steps forward, and pulls you into a deep embrace.  
>You wrap your arms around her, and press your cheek against hers.  
>This moment, just you and her, is all you wanted.  
~  
>When you finally pull away from her embrace, you think to check your watch.  
"The show's starting in twenty minutes, we should probably head back an-"  
>Right, the teleporting.  
>'Saves on travel time. Annnd I may have forgotten where exactly we were.'  
"Whatever works for you, works for me. I need to change outfits, I'll be back in a minute."  
>'I'll be here.'  
>You head into the lavatory to switch into your suit.  
>In the meantime, you re-open your communicator line.  
"Hey doc, people have been pretty calm about this whole thing."  
>"Expecting more of a reaction?"  
"Yes. What gives?"  
>"I made sure the whole city was dosed with a preventative amnestic. Most people have a tendency to self-censor the stranger side of the world, this just turns that reaction up to 10."  
"So everyone's just acting on their routine?"  
>"More or less. It's the best way to get around the usual testing restrictions."  
"How often is something like this administered?"  
>"...The official stance is 'Only for open air testing'."  
"Good to know. Anyways, I'm shutting you back off. No sense in missing the show. Over and out."  
>Matte black. The new black.  
>Some things just have a tendency to come through for you.  
>Alright, showtime.  
>'Well, you're looking dapper.'  
"Thank you," You say as you give a quick spin. "We should head in, and find seats."  
>As you head in, you hear the band practicing and the low roar of a hundred conversations.  
>You find the perfect spot, central, 5th row. Not so close you're craning your neck, but close enough to see the performers expressions.  
>'Anthony.'  
"Yes?"  
>She leans into you.  
>'I'm glad I came out today.'  
>You lean into her.  
"So am I."  
>The lights dim, and the story begins.  
>As most of these tales do, with Vlad the Impaler.  
>You wrap an arm around Eliza.  
>The first act seems to focus on the historic background that inspired the original count.  
>Things turn to fiction as Vlad begins drinking people.  
>While it's tastefully done in silhouette, you still feel Eliza begin to shake.  
>You pull the armrest between you up, and pull her just a bit closer.  
"I'm here," you whisper.  
>She wraps a wing around you, almost instinctually.  
>The rest of the act seems to play out with well choreographed combat.  
>Someone manages to impale the Impaler, and everything seems to quiet down.  
>During the short intermission, Eliza looks back to you, holding back tears.  
>You pull her into a deep embrace.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would be so-"  
>'How are they so brave?' She chokes a bit on her words.  
"...Humanity can do impossible things. For the mere thrill of it, for a sense of purpose, for the ones they love."  
>You spend the rest of the intermission together, you stroking her feathers, and her lightly sobbing.  
"We don't have to see the rest of this if you don't want to."  
>'No, it's... I do. This style is just all so new to me, and... and...'  
"I understand. It's hard even thinking about this kind of cruelty, even in fiction."  
>'...I just want to be close to you.'  
>  
>Did she just  
>And  
>You feel yourself blushing.  
>You give her a quick kiss on the beak, as the lights go back down, and the curtain pulls back.  
>The second act begins in a setting a touch more familiar.  
>The set seems split in two, the left half features an actor reading a letter.  
>It sounds as if it's from the count.  
>As the lights switch sides  
>Your jaw drops in disbelief.  
>The costume took some clear "inspiration" from Dracula's representation in Rondo of Blood.  
>It's a shame they didn't go for the voice, as well.  
>No perfect things in this imperfect world.  
>They flip back and forth between the two scenes.  
>The Englishman reading Dracula's cynical perspective on the period's culture, and the Count reading the ambassador's idealist remarks.  
>This is the kind of juxtaposition you were hoping for with this play.  
>You notice Eliza's tentacles draped over your shoulder.  
>They're warm which, while you didn't exactly expect that, is quite nice.  
>The act comes to a close with a formal invitation to Castle Dracula, which anyone should recognize as a threat.  
>The curtains close for the second intermission, and again you find yourself wanting nothing more than to be where you are.  
>The intermission is shorter than expected, as the curtains pull back to reveal a classic scene.  
>A fogged path leading up to the fortress, lit only by the light of the full moon.  
>The one walking up is dressed a bit more ostentatiously, and has a distinct white hair.  
>...It is at this point you wonder whether or not Konami licensed any of this.  
>'That's not the same character from earlier.'  
"No, that's... well I'll let him explain."  
>As the true man of the hour, Alucard, begins to opine on his condition, he is cut short by a familiar face.  
>It seems the ambassador has been made into a thrall.  
>And cut short.  
>This production has had excellent practical effects throughout.  
>As Alucard steps through to the throne room, Dracula reveals the parental twist.  
>Alucard gives a speech about the kindness of man, and the beauties of the world.  
>Dracula responds with a darker view, ending on the only line worth remembering.  
>"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk, have at you!"  
>These sword fights are still insanely well choreographed.  
>It seems most of the budget went towards thrilling the audience.  
>Seems odd, but when it comes from an artist's vision, not much you can say.  
>The band comes to a crescendo as the Count comes to his end.  
>There's a final short exchange between father and son.  
>"Do you hate me?" the vampire king whispers.  
>"...I pity you." the crown prince retorts.  
>As Alucard walks away and the scene transitions back to the outside, they take the classic ending, of castle dracula falling apart in the background.  
>The model here is quite well done.  
>As the cast comes back for a bow, roaring applause breaks out throughout the theatre.  
"Bravo! Bravissimo!"  
>'You were all wonderful!'  
~  
"I wasn't expecting so many nods to the Castlevania series.  
>'The what now?'  
"It's a video game. Honestly it's not worth worrying about."  
>You feel a pang of hunger, and hear another.  
"We should find somewhere to eat."  
>'...Okay, but I still want to know about the Castlevania.'  
>You wonder if they even have video games where she's from.  
>As you walk in the crisp night air, tucked in her wing and arm around her shoulder, you can't help your smile.  
>You arrive at your destination, a little pub in the northern part of the city.  
>'You know, I've never really walked the city streets before.'  
"I find it helps calm the mind."  
>As you sit at a table you order a stout, and she asks for a glass of wine.  
>'So, before it leaves the mind, what's this Castlevania all about?'  
"It's a tale of grand destiny, man's folly, and inhumanity given form..."  
>As you talk, you focus primarily on major plot points and theming, as well as the general gothic style in which things are presented.  
>She chimes in now and again with reference to classic literature where these themes formed.  
>As you drink, eat, and be merry conversation turns to the human condition, fate, and so forth, carrying into the night.  
>Her laugh is infectious.  
"It's getting late, wouldn't you say?"  
>'Of course, I can head back if you'd-'  
"We should get a hotel room. I know a nice little spot with just the softest sheets you've ever felt."  
>'Really? Sure, lead the way.'  
>The tab is paid in it's mysterious fashion, and you walk into the night, not missing a beat.  
>You couldn't care less about the chill in the air right now.  
>The streetlights keep the path bright, but it's your partner that keeps it warm.  
>As you enter the hotel, there's a feeling of deep warmth.  
>You ask the man at the counter for a room.  
>You take your key and your girl in hand, and stumble up a flight of stairs to your room.  
>It's got a single full bed, a nightstand, an attached bathroom suite, and a small kitchenette.  
>As soon as you get in, she flops onto the bed, and bursts out laughing again.  
"Stop it! I need to breathe!"  
>'I can't!'  
>You fall into the bed with her, laughing at the absurdity of it all.  
"How did a thief like me steal a gal like you?"  
>'You called the right number. You were right about the sheets, by the way.'  
"What can I say, I have a taste for the finer things."  
>You go into the bathroom to slip into something more comfortable.  
>Thankfully the wire you've had to wear all day was embedded in the undershirt, so no fiddling there.  
>You come out in your boxers, and turn the heater on.  
>As you sit next to Eliza, you wrap your arm around her.  
"I had a really good time today Eliza."  
>'So did I. It's really been a while since I've just been happy like this.'  
>You kiss her on the beak.  
"I think I love you."  
>She imitates your motion, cupping her beak around your lips.  
>'It's not about what you think, say what you feel.'  
>You go back to kissing her in her strange way, your tongues overlapping in an intricate dance.  
>Her hard beak feels interesting on your lips, an extreme feeling in very specific spots.  
>You take initiative, fondling her breasts.  
>Her feathers tickle at your hands, with a subtle warmth you hadn't expected.  
>You begin, kneading and pressing upon her delicate C cups, the lack of nipples subtly saddening you.  
>Regardless, you move your ministrations lower, somewhere you might get a reaction.  
>As you move over the stomach, you feel a giggle from your favorite bird. You'll note this for later.  
>Your boner begins to grow, you find her tentacles pulling off your boxers.  
>She throws them across the room, and slides two of her tentacles across your dick.  
>Her tentacles stroke up and down, in a slow rhythm, teasing at the head.  
>You move your hands lower, looking for your true target in your ministrations.  
>You find a single, flesh-ringed opening, exactly where you were expecting there to be two.  
>Her teasing is beginning to increase in pace. Fortune favors the bold, as you plunge a pair of fingers in.  
>You push past a little resistance, finding an opening.  
>You break for just an instance, just to hear her reaction to everything.  
>It's the quietest whistling you can hear, as she grins from cheek to cheek.  
>You push against her walls, and the whistling heightens.  
>She has an interesting internal texture, a subtle rippling throughout.  
>It seems that her... Cloaca, that's the term, you think.  
>It seems that her cloaca opens into two internal openings, one small, towards her back, and one larger, towards her front.  
As the two of you break away again, she lets out a moan that would put most singers to shame.  
>You stare into eachothers' eyes for just a moment.  
>You put your arms around Eliza and thrust into her.  
>She lets a peep escape from the surprise, urging you to continue.  
>It takes an ounce of maneuvering, but you manage to aim your thrusts into the larger opening.  
>Each thrust elicits a small breath from your partner, as you struggle to keep self control.  
>Her muscles rhythmically pulse in time with your motion.  
>Your breathing gets heavier as your thrusts travel deeper, and faster.  
>Her tentacles seem to curl in, as she lets out a high C. She's close, and you can feel it.  
>You pull out, and in one fell swoop slam in, balls deep.  
>As you hammer away, you feel Eliza tighten.  
>'Let go with me!'  
>You oblige, finally letting out your own lewd grunting, and your own cum.  
>You feel the bed shake as she reaches her own orgasm, using her wings to hold you close.  
>Her muscles keep pulsing, milking you, begging for every last drop.  
"Eliza?"  
>'Mmmm?'  
"I love you."  
~  
>You're the first up.  
>You fell asleep in Eliza's wings, a subtle smile still on her face.  
>As you get up, you stretch, and check to remember what amenities this place has.  
>There's a tray of scones sitting on the tea table, with a couple of bags of tea.  
>You plug in the kettle to heat as you hear Eliza begin to awaken.  
"Good morning."  
>She yawns, stretching out to her full wingspan.  
>'Morning. They brought up breakfast?'  
"Seems so, darling."  
>The kettle comes to a boil, and you pour the water to steep the tea, grabbing a scone.  
>'Last night was wonderful, love.'  
"I can only say the same, my dear."  
>As you enjoy your breakfast, you feel a slight twinge of guilt. There's something you need to tell her, but it'll take a second of fiddling to get the right circumstance.  
>You bring your shirt over to the kitchen. Every standard foundation radio has a solar charger, in case of emergency.  
>What they don't realize is that this same preparedness provides a simple opportunity.  
>You coil it's cable around the broadcast chip, and place the cell underneath a lamp.  
>As you walk into the kitchen with the tea in hand, you see the subtle smile of a lover. You hate to break this moment, but she needs to know.  
"There's something important I need to tell you."  
>'Oh? What's that?'  
"I know why the calls stopped coming in."  
>Her expression turns serious.  
"I'm currently working with the Foundation, an organization that attempts to safeguard the public understanding of reality. They seek out things that seem to break from our physical" you take the time to put air quotes around "laws, and, as the motto goes, Secure, Contain, and Protect."  
>'What do you mean, break your laws?'  
"Go against what is commonly understood to be 'real'. There's this plum tree that grows in anything, and real plum trees only grow in dirt, as one example."  
>'...Are they... containing me?'  
"...That's what makes it so hard to say."  
>'Why? I've done nothing wrong. Hell I've been kind and courteous to everyone.'  
"To them, ads appearing in papers and on walls that nobody had written, displaying phone numbers that nobody reserved, calling some person from beyond our blue ball defies 'reality'."  
>'Why are you telling me this?'  
"Honesty is the best policy, and you deserve to know."  
>'...why would they let you call?'  
"In the past, it was to study behaviors and understand intent. Now, it was to learn a bit more directly from you why things happen the way that they do."  
>'So was last night... real? Do you... really love me?'  
>She looks down, on the verge of heartbreak. You place a hand beneath her chin, and lift her eyes back to meet yours. With a gentle smile, you tell her  
"There's nothing I could do."  
>'Pardon?'  
"I could write a thousand poems, and not one would capture our feeling. I could paint you a thousand times, but it would never match your meaning. I could write your name in the stars as we sang across the galaxy, and it still wouldn't measure to how much I love you. And I will always love you, for as long as the stars may shine."  
>You pull her in to a long kiss. It's the only thing that says what you want.  
>As you go to break, her tentacles grasp your head and pull you down to meet hers. You put your arms around her, and share this moment fully.  
>'I love you, Anthony. More than anything.'  
"I love you too, Eliza."  
~  
>'Since you've told me your secret, I feel like I should tell you more about how this all happens. The interest of transparency, and all that.'  
>'It all started a few years back. There was this advertising agency that promised "Coverage out of this world! First ad free." Who wouldn't try it?"  
>'I put out a very simple personal ad. "For a good time call."'  
"Does that carry the same connotation back home as it does here?"  
>'It's a lot more innocent back there. Your world is really odd about sex, in general.'  
"Buncha prudes in the dark ages set the rules. We're getting close to breaking out from it, but it's coming with a lot of societal costs."  
>'Anyway, the company had it's assets seized and liquidized 6 months into operation. I wanted to stop the publishing a couple of years back, but that rabbit hole was sealed shut.'  
"But the calls kept coming?"  
>'Slowly, but yes. They all wanted me to go to the same places, too.'  
"Odd."  
>You give a quick hand signal, which she recognizes as "Interference."  
>'I thought as much. The way I see it, they managed to somehow "imprint" this ad on to your world.'  
"That's kind of incredible, actually. It is a bit strange, how it stays around though."  
>'That may just be it. It's not like they have employees to send out and republish.'  
"So it's less of a limited run and more of a permanent mark. Must save on material in the long run."  
>'Leads to odd consequences.'  
>You nod. Despite the gravity of the conversation, you can't help but smile when you look at her. And when she looks back up, she can't help but smile either. You share so little, and yet so-  
>*BRRRING*  
>...Who would call a hotel room?  
"Hello?"  
>"This is the concierge, calling to remind you that check-out is in an hour."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
>'Who was that?'  
"Hotel staff, we have an hour before they charge us for another night. We should go anyway, there's a nice park just out of town, 20 or so minutes away."  
>'That sounds really nice. Most people just want the nightlife, it would be great to just get outdoors.'  
>You get dressed, and take your favorite girl out for a stroll.  
>The city streets are quiet on this late morning. You walk with a hand around Eliza's shoulder, fingers interlocking with her tentacles.  
>You get to the park, find a spot by the pond, and sit down.  
>'...Can I ask you something?'  
"Anything. Shoot."  
>'...When will I see you again?'  
"I can't guarantee a when, but I would do anything, just for the chance to be with you once more."  
>'...That's all I wanted to hear.'  
>A tear falls from her face, as you pull her closer and wipe it away.  
>You sit together, letting the cascade of the landscape sing it's own song.  
>'You were the first one to get my name right.'  
"Really? Didn't you ever tell anyone?"  
>'...I thought it might help if people could call me whatever they wanted.'  
"Most people would rather know your name."  
>You hear Eliza hum a soft melody. It's an old peice, but you think you can remember the refrain.  
>Your baritone matches her mezzo-soprano perfectly.  
>'I didn't know you sang.'  
"Did, once. Lost the inspiration."  
>'Maybe I could be yours.'  
"...You already are."  
>'...Unfortunately, my time is up, for now. But, there is one thing I must do, before I go.'  
>She begins to sing. You can't place the melody, but it's sweet with a tinge of sorrow. A farewell should be such a song.  
>The words come easily, and you find that the backing comes simply.  
>You sing in unison  
'Parting is such sweet sorrow~'  
>A subtle light surrounds her figure as she says  
>'This will not be the end.'  
"Not on my life."  
>And with a flash, she's gone.  
~  
>The doctor lets you into his office, and flips the same switch he did last time.  
>"So there are a few things I want explained. First, what was that speech at the beginning?"  
"The truth. It's in the transcripts, you know how it goes."  
>"Second. Did you actually-"  
"Yes and that is all that needs to be said on the matter."  
>"...They will ask for the report."  
"...Are you aware of the general anatomy of birds?"  
>"Enough to understand what you mean. How was it?"  
"A gentleman never kisses and tells. That said, she's an expert with her unique appendages. Otherwise, fairly vanilla. I will submit to a light medical screening, if requested."  
>"It is requested. And finally, there were about 20 minutes where the communincator couldn't be reached. Care to explain?"  
"I'm assuming you didn't want to be out of a job."  
>"...What."  
"And I made the assumption that directly telling our subject about the nature of her containment and experimentation would have affected that."  
>"Wh-"  
"AND I'm willing to bet that if those details made it into the audio report to be submitted without you having the chance to make a minor clerical edit, you'd still be discovered performing covert procedures in an unsafe environment."  
>For once, Doctor N seems speechless. Because he knows. But he doesn't know  
>"Why?"  
"She deserves to know."  
>"...I'll include it in the report. If the cat's out of the bag, they'd find out eventually."  
"If they ever tested again. Speaking of-"  
>"I'll arrange for another outing in to occur 4 days. There are too many questions left unanswered."  
>  
"Excellent. Now, I have a pair of questions, if I may be so bold."  
>"...Go ahead."  
"Did you manage to drug an entire city?"  
>"It's a secret to everybody."  
"And finally... why did you choose me?  
>"Nothing but a hunch. Head back to your cell, you've got a lot on your plate tomorrow."  
"Nothing that can't be done doctor."  
>Well, that went well. I should see if we have any sheet music laying about, I'm going to need material for the next call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date has managed to leave a good impression on your favorite bird. Now, you've got a bit of a surprise for the second.

>The same old shop, the same old phone.  
>These past months have felt like some kind of long, strange dream.  
>But sometimes, there's a break in the fog.  
>Some days, light breaks through, and you can finally-  
*BEEP*  
>  
>Oh, right. You're here for a reason.  
>Let's see here, read the ad...  
>0927916975186  
>This time the line seems live.  
>It seems like a classical piece. You weren't expecting hold music.  
"Hello."  
>And the line goes dead.  
>Credit for consistency, all that's left is to wai-  
>'Hi!'  
>You turn around, and there she is.  
>She gives you a quick peck on the cheek.  
>'It's good to see you again.'  
>'I've missed you.'  
"I've missed you too, Eliza. How have you been?"  
>'I've been well.'  
>She pulls her cloak over her head, her horns and ears fitting into a set of slots on the cowl.  
>'I had a couple of modifications made. What do you think?'  
"It adds an air of mystique, which you look great in. There is one thing though..."  
>You push her hood back.  
"It covers your eyes."  
>She smiles. 'You always know just what to say.'  
>You pull out her seat, and take yours.  
>The waiter brings out two plates, each two eggs over medium on top of a bed of hash.  
>'So, how has everything been with the...'  
"Things are fine back at the lab. Medical exam went well, and I've been moved to 'non-lethal' testing."  
>'Good to hear. How long have you been testing?'  
"About six months, and if it weren't for you I'd probably still be knocking on death's door."  
>'That's horrible!'  
"That's the nature of the beast. They tend to pull from death row for this for a reason."  
>She goes quiet.  
>'...how did you find yourself in this position?'  
"Have you ever seen the Crown Jewels?"  
>'Only in photograph.'  
"We'll have to go tonight, but that's after today's plan.'  
>'Which is?'  
"I've signed us up for a baking lesson."  
>  
>There it is.  
>That pure and utter confusion.  
>That single sparkling look, head cocked just so.  
>'What?'  
"It'll be fun. Besides, it's been an age since I've done anything in the kitchen. Far too long if you ask me."  
>'You know how to bake already?'  
"I had to learn for an old plan. You would not believe how hard it fell apart."  
>'Wait, so what's the point of taking a lesson?'  
"It'll be fun just to do. And I'm looking forward to your technique.'  
>'Oh. Sorry to say, but I might disappoint on that front.'  
>Oh boy.  
>I'm suddenly glad I signed us up for the novice course.  
>'Where is this place anyway?'  
"It's at a university across town. Fortunately, we've got quite some time to kill until then."  
>'Sure."  
>You get up, and start heading uptown.  
>The clouds hang in the sky, a subtle grey, letting in the sky's blue just occasionally.  
>'Now, what was this about an old plan falling apart spectacularly?'  
~~~  
>The plan was simple.  
>Get your men in, cause a little controlled chaos, grab what you need, get out.  
>If only it were that easy.  
>If only your team had an ounce of coordination.  
>Early November. The crisp autumn breeze flowed out into the sea.  
>Today was your only chance to strike.  
>Bergstein Money Management was changing offices, getting away from the UK before investigators could trace anything to them.  
>Fortunately for you, they had shorted the payments to their security company, giving you just the opening you needed.  
'Anthony, are you done with the bait yet?'  
"The cake's almost done baking, we just need to assemble it."  
>It was one of the oldest tricks in the book.  
>A simple frosted white cake, laced with an extreme tranquilizer. A single bite is enough to take down an average man for a 3 hour nap.  
>With just an ounce of decoration, it's ready for "Melissa," wishing her well on her birthday.  
'...Where'd you learn to do frosting roses?'  
"Mom's old trick. Hell of a crowd pleaser, especially if you like frosting. You got the box?"  
'Yep. Everyone else has been briefed, so we're ready to go.'  
>The plan was simple. All that remained was execution.  
>10:30 AM  
'Everything in place?'  
''Bait has landed, decoy removed. Making my egress now.''  
"Good, get the car ready. We need to beat the postmen if we're going to do this clean."  
>The docserver is in the same room as surveillance, which is mysteriously unmanned today.  
>Just gotta... properly word a SQL request.  
"This could take a minute."  
'Take your time, we've got a bogey.'  
''What?''  
>There's always a wildcard to these operations.  
>Today's was Toby, the Lactose-Intolerant Freelancer.  
"So we're not just walking out?"  
>Okay, got the scripting window open...  
*bip-bip*  
>  
>Right, the morse communicator.  
>Too bad none of us actually knows morse.  
>2 shorts for "All clear."  
>Got the position, now to send them out.  
>Thank the gourd we had a signaling system for directions.  
>  
>H-okay, That was an... experience.  
>So, not being able to actually talk makes giving directions hard.  
>Given that, and the... erratic patrol route of the new guy, that took a solid half-hour.  
>But they're finally there!  
>Now, to plan your own escape.  
>Car's been here for 20 minutes, so just wait for Toby to...  
>Yes! Your chance!  
''Took long enough.''  
'Blame the agent. Did you see anyone from the company.'  
''...I think they're trying to pull the same grift we are''  
"Figures as much. Take it calm."  
>You pulled out onto the main road, extremely aware of traffic laws and general courtesy.  
'We're being followed.'  
"We were signaling everything."  
''Not for long.''  
>The thing about John is that, 10 times out of 10, he's itching for a good chase.  
>And with Sal on vehicle re-engineering...  
>Suffice it to say you were prepared.  
>The engine roars to life as we slide through a roundabout.  
>A few perfect turns down side roads, but your pursuers are not giving in.  
>We pass a train station, and you come up with the perfect scheme.  
>Taking the briefcase in hand, you opened the door, and jumped out onto the sidewalk.  
>A running landing, but good enough.  
>You buy your ticket and head out.  
>You'd be more worried about somebody finding yourself if you hadn't-  
'Sir?'  
>  
'Sir? I'd like to ask you something.'  
>Oh.  
"And who are you?"  
'Just a concerned citizen who doesn't exactly want to make a scene. Follow me.'  
>Deep breathing, relax. They don't know anything and you're a private citi-  
'You thought you could lose us at the station?'  
"What?"  
'Don't play du-'  
"Look, I have an interview across town, and I need to go over my notes. Clearly, you've got the wrong guy."  
'Alright fine. Fine.'  
>You take a seat on a bench, and wait for the agent to leave.  
>Which he... isn't doing.  
'Don't mind me, take your notes out and focus.'  
>He knows. He has to know.  
>A single drop of sweat rolls down your face.  
'What's the matter? Find it hard to breathe. Most people do when they're cornered.'  
>He rips the briefcase out of my hands.  
'Time to check the damages, can't let anything ge-'  
>He cuts himself short at the sight of a resume.  
>Tearing through the rest of the case he finds banal papers on a chemical lab, and tips for how to properly present oneself.  
"I-I just g-get..." you stutter out, visibly shaking.  
'Son of a...'  
>The agent pulls out a hand-radio and begins shouting at his men.  
'I lost them on my- What do you mean you can't find them? Don't any of you remember what their car looks like...'  
>You scrape together your lost possessions, sorting everything back into the briefcase.  
>Pulling out your own radio, you take a breath.  
~~~  
>'I didn't have you pinned as an actor.'  
"Acting is just a matter of telling a story. Not just with your words, but with all that you are."  
"A lot of the stories we tell are unconscious, ways of showing others who we are."  
>'We all have a story to tell. Though, some of us seem to tell many.'  
"Necessity is the father of invention, and sometimes that invention is of a person."  
>'How did you have that entire briefcase ready?'  
"Plan B always involved a decoy, and the character of "Bill Turt" is perfect for the part."  
>'You really make yourself sound like an action star.'  
"I'll admit to a little... let's call it creative license. Truth be told I almost ate a brick jumping out of the car like that."  
>She laughs.  
>'By the way, whatever happened with those documents?'  
"I thought you'd ask, so I had the good doctor pull a few things up."  
>You pull out a newspaper from November 2014.  
>The headline is about the financial institutes meddling and tax evasion, and how much they owe in fines to Parliament.  
>'...35M?'  
"35 Million Pounds, and that's just the principle back tax."  
>'What do you even do with that kind of money?'  
"All kinds of things. Pharmaceutical research, land grabs, paying off a GoI, things like that."  
>'GoI?'  
"Group of Interest, foundation term for other similar groups that deal in the supernatural."  
>'In specific?'  
"Oh, this case? Repeat payments to the Chaos Insurgency. Turns out it's easier to hide things when people are medically forced to forget that they ever happened.'  
>'Oh.'  
>She stops her stride for a moment.  
>'They can do that?'  
"Amnestics. Some find them useful."  
>She looks into the distance. Perhaps remembering something she wishes she didn't.  
>'I see. Is that the campus?'  
>You look forward. It is.  
>University of Manchester.  
>Beautiful campus, Elizabethan Era architecture, modern lab units. A quality education.  
>'This place seems... familiar somehow.'  
"Really?"  
>'Well it's... everything's more like home.'  
>Huh.  
"Did you go through college?"  
>'I've studied music throughout my life, sometimes it was in a classroom, but for the most part, it was just by performing. Still... the buildings here look a lot like home.'  
"What's it like?"  
>'I think the biggest thing is the sense of a community. Everywhere I look I see people, but nobody talking.'  
"The post-modern life is a cursed one."  
>'Post-modern?'  
"Modernity was culturally defined by extravagance, a sense of unity, and unrivaled confidence in one's self, yes?"  
>'Right, so to go post-'  
"Is to leave those things behind."  
>  
>'The post-modern life is a cursed one.'  
~~~  
>You arrive at the test kitchen with five minutes to spare. You put on your apron, and help Eliza with hers.  
>'I could have just taken us here you know'  
"You don't like walking the city?"  
>'I never said anything about that.'  
>You take your stations. It's a dual workstation, left side of the second row. Enough space for 12, and today's class is packed.  
>The instructor walks up to the front of the room and begins to speak.  
>"Alright everybody, Today's recipe is an absolute classic. You'll be making a Cherry Meringue pie. Get out the following utensils..."  
>He goes into detail on the set up for everything, and you both follow in tandem. Eliza grabs an extra whisk and mixing bowl, while you go over to the pantry and freezer for ingredients.  
>For convenience, the pie crust had been pre-made by underclassmen in the morning. You grabbed enough for two sets, and went back to your station.   
>As you return, you notice one of the students leaving the room. He had a smartphone in hand, and seemed to be in a hurry, despite trying very hard not to look it.  
>You flick on your receiver.  
"Doc, I think we have a witness."  
>"Come again?"  
"Young Caucasian male, brown hair just hurried out in the middle of class with a modern recording device."  
>"I think I see him. I'll let you know later, but in the meantime, stick to the plan."  
>'What was that about?'  
>You shut your receiver off.  
"I think somebody tried to snap a photo for some reason."  
>'Come now, we're not that interesting.'   
"To the locals? Absolutely not."  
>You put your halved, pitted cherries into the saucepan with a simple syrup, and turn the heat to a low simmer.  
"But if you're new in town, or, perhaps, commuted out for a baking course for some reason, you might not know the Duchess of Fatyma."  
>'Ah. So why does the doctor need to know?'  
"Because, as a member of the Foundation, it behooves me to maintain the Veil."  
>You begin separating both sets of eggs.  
"That's part of the job. Staying invisible."  
>'Oh well. Could you split my egg whites?'  
"Yeah, of course."  
>You begin to whisk your meringue together, and looking to your right you see an elaborate dance of tentacles. Two mixing bowls, each independently whisked, while her fifth tentacle slowly stirs her filling.  
>You take the reminder to check your own for burns, as you turn your oven on to preheat.  
>Everything's going just fine, as you go to roll out your dough-  
*CLANG*  
>That was close... Oh.  
>She's just standing there.  
"I'll clear this up, go grab a couple of eggs from the pantry."  
>  
>'Right, right.'  
>She walks, slowly, over to the pantry.  
>Maybe she over extended? Regardless, you keep going on your crust.  
>She taps you on the shoulder, with a subtle smile just for you.  
>You give her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Doing alright?"  
>'I'm having fun with it, just got a little lost.'  
"Good. I'll get your crust ready, my oven is already heated so we should be good to bake."  
>With just a little bit of teamwork, you both make a perfect Cherry Meringue.  
>"That's it for today, everyone. I've got some boxes up front for anyone looking to take these home..."  
>'That was more fun than I was expecting.'  
"I guess I should try to surprise you more often then."  
>'What's that idiom? Variety seasons the day?'  
"It's the spice of life."  
>You both walk out into courtyard, hand in tentacles, with your desserts in tow. A sweet scent lingers on the evening breeze as the sky clears, if only for a brief moment. You find yourself humming an old song you'd learned, and hear your partner chime in with the higher parts.  
>'Nicola Vincentino.'  
"Hm?"  
>'The composer of that piece. Though most of his renown is from his work in music theory, I see some of his songs survived the ages.'  
"Truth be told, it's something I had picked up in lessons a long time ago. But then, that's the tradition isn't it?"  
>'Music can only pass from ear to ear.'  
>'So you mentioned a grandiose plan of yours earlier, are we getting there?'  
"Soon enough. First, dinner. I got us a reservation at a good restaurant uptown, excellent wine selection."  
>'Sounds good to me.'  
>You warp out, and greet the doorman. He speaks up when you mention your reservation.  
>"Ah, Anthony. I was told by one of your associates to hold this for you."  
>It's a simple white card stock box. Upon opening, you find a deep maroon dress, sleeveless, and with a few extra holes in the back, presumably for Eliza's unique physiology.  
"This must be for you."  
>'Oh! Could you give me a moment?'  
"Take your time."  
>You notice a note within the box, and it reads as such:  
Staying undercover should be a tad easier under actual covers.  
My daughter is a confident seamstress, and got some good measurements out of photos. Call it a talent.  
Tell me how it fits. ~N  
>'How do I look?'  
>  
"Stunning."  
>A rose motif decorates a band around her midriff, as well as a small head-dress that came with the whole thing.  
~~~  
>One fine meal and a couple of bottles of red later, the sun sets, and night blankets the city. It's the perfect time for a bit of a getaway.  
"Have you been outside of Manchester before?"  
>'I think I tried it once with someone, but we missed the transit.'  
"Luckily, we won't have to worry about that."  
>As you say this, a black car, windows tinted dark, pulls up.  
>Out of the driver's seat steps...   
"Thompson?"  
>"Right this way, sir and lady."  
>He takes a bow, but despite the monkey suit you still recognize him.  
>Thompson was one of the few researchers who saw a sort of humor in the whole operation. Part of you thinks it's a defense mechanism, but then he's got you to laugh at times. Maybe there's something to it, this cosmic sort of humor.  
>You step into the backseat, sliding in next to Eliza. You shut the door, and pull smoothly into the night.  
"How'd you get stuck with this job?"  
>"Volunteered, actually. Figured it'd be better than word getting too far out."  
>'Who is this?'  
"Right, introductions. Eliza, meet Thompson. Senior researcher with the foundation, with a primary focus in exobiology."  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Eliza."  
"Thompson, this is Eliza, though you've likely heard of her as 2703-1. World class soprano songstress, and world-wise philosopher."  
>'The pleasure is mine, Doctor Thompson.'  
>"You flatter me, and thank you."  
>Eliza turns towards you in the backseat.  
>'Exobiology?'  
"The study of life which originates off of Earth."  
>"A lot of it is guesswork based on how Earth-life functions. We're starting to actually make progress on the study of Arsenic-based life."  
>'Interesting. What are we based off of?'  
"Carbon, right?"  
>"Right, so all the important parts contain some carbon, in varying combinations, and that makes a You."  
>'Huh. So where exactly are we headed?'  
"I guess it's finally time to take the lid off of this. We're going out to the Tower of London. Bit of a tourist trap, but it should be clear tonight."  
>'Oh!'  
>Her face lights up as she turns to you.  
>'People only ever mentioned it from time to time. I've always been curious what exactly is so important to keep locked all the way up there.'  
"Come now, I don't like ruining surprises."  
>You pull up to the front entrance, hopping out of the car as your driver for the night opens the other door for Eliza.  
>But it's a bit more than that. Tonight, you want to open her perspective to see a bit more of the world, even if it's just something small like this. A mere overview, but a starting point.  
>'Anthony?'  
"Coming."  
>It is all for her, anyway.  
~~~~~~  
>Admittedly, without a tour guide, a lot of meaning ends up lost in the brickwork. The details that you remember from your last visit are mostly about the defensive nature of the structure, and even then, only a few bits and bobs.  
>Thankfully, a maintenance ladder gets you right out the top, to get a grand view of the city.  
"Welcome, my dear, to the city of London. Capital of England and crown jewel of the British Empire."  
>'It's beautiful. Art Deco, I believe, would be the best term for it.'  
"Exactly that. Despite changes in architectural movements throughout the year, there has always been a focus on keeping the city beautiful."  
>'When are they going to turn the lights out?'  
"...Just before sunrise, usually."  
>'It's a shame. The moon's lovely tonight, and I would like a chance to stargaze.'  
>You both take a moment to properly take in the sights. It had been done time since you'd been outside of your home site.  
>'So is there a particular reason we're out here? Besides the bird's eye view.'  
"Actually, there is one."  
>You motion towards the door, and go back into the tower. A few minutes later, you start looking around for a light switch.  
"Got it."  
>The lights come on, revealing a display room. On one side, a placard, noting the highlights of England's history, specifically of it's monarchs. A crimson carpet leads to a glass display case, completely bulletproof. In this case is a red velvet pillow, on which rests the claim to all of the United Kingdom.  
>'A crown?'  
"The Crown Jewels. The Queen claims her right to her lands through it, saying that it grants that right through God himself. Used to be the right to rule, but, you know, enlightenment ideals, representative government, all that jazz."  
>'Well they're lovely.'  
>She pauses, taking a breath.  
>'But I can't help but feel there's an ounce more to this.'  
"So you remembered then."  
>She turns to look at you.  
>'You did mention something about it this morning.'  
"Take a look at the crown. There's one gem that should be a touch off... there."  
>You point it out, taking care not to touch the glass.  
"That right there is a cubic zirconium. They're fairly common in the jewelry industry as a low cost alternative to a real diamond."  
>'But these are the Crown Jewels. Surely they'd have spared no expense in making them.'  
"And you're right. That stone shouldn't be there."  
>You pull a small gemstone out of your pocket.  
"Now, this, is a proper diamond. Notice how it catches the light just so."  
>She stares at it. And you see her eyes widen.  
>'You don't mean to say...'  
>You hold it up to the crown.  
"Looks like a perfect fit, doesn't it?"  
>'Well that's impressive, but how, and more importantly, why?'  
"Well the how is a matter of manipulation, really. A properly timed holiday matched with a local illness and there was the opening. As to why..."  
>You take a breath. It had only been half a year, but you still felt it.  
"When you're in the business I was in, certain things start to creep up on you. The people you surround yourself with, the procedures necessary to clean up your money, having to stay underground for the rest of your life, it's all tiring."  
>She stands there, focused on your speech. Almost watching the words roll off your tongue.  
"We wanted to get away from it all, but there's one eternal issue that kept us in. Money. A few payments to keep quiet here, a restock there, and it's all gone, in a flash, like you never had it in the first place. So we came up with a plan. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was enough. Get the crown, get out, and worry about the buyer later. Trouble is, I got caught."  
>She gasps.  
"They wanted names, accomplices, addresses, anything they could get. I gave them the back of my fingers."  
>You mimic the gesture at the window, as not to offend your audience of one.  
>'And as a result...'  
"The courts aren't much for capital punishment. But given the crime, they settled on the death penalty."  
>She walks up to you, and embraces you in her wings.  
>'But somehow, you're here.'  
>You return her hug, wrapping your arms around her.  
"That's the craziest part of the whole thing. It all happened six months ago. I was due for my date with the lethal injection, when that man came to see me. Usually they send in a priest, if you want to give your last rites, but this one had a lab coat. He gave me a quick look, signed a couple of papers, and I was cuffed and pronounced dead to the world."  
"And at this moment, I'm glad I was."  
>'What?'  
"The world seemed so much more mundane before I died. The grass grew, the sun rose, the birds flew, everything followed it's perfect order. All in line, with no mystery behind any of it. Not a drop of magic in the world. But now, the world looks so much bigger! And a little terrifying, but brighter for it."  
>'You don't miss your friends?'  
"They made it out, they're fine."  
>'Your family?'  
"...I do miss Ma and Pop. And having a sense of agency about myself. But in all honesty, I'd give it all up in a heartbeat, so long as I get to stay with you."  
>You pull her into a kiss, if only to feel her that much closer to you. In this moment, she's everything, and that's all you want.  
>She pulls you in deeper, moving her tongue to meet yours. Her taste is as intoxicating as it was before, and you both explore each other's mouths.  
>You pull away, only to say the obvious.  
"I love you."  
>'I love you.'  
>Her tentacles reach underneath your shirt, rubbing and groping your lithe form.  
>You return the favor as best you can, rubbing the base of her tentacles.  
>'Ooohhhh...'  
"A bit of a sweet spot, huh?"  
>'Dooon't stooop.'  
"We should probably find a room for the night-"  
>And in a flash, you're back in Manch.  
>The same hotel as last time.  
>'What can I say, they impressed me.'  
"Always have."  
>You walk in, carrying your bird.  
~~~  
>'Show me those magic hands again, Anthony."  
"With pleasure."  
>You gently place her on the bed, rolling her onto her front.  
>You've played masseuse once or twice before, but this time, you've got a stake in this.  
>Working carefully, you undress her, quickly folding her dress on the nightstand.  
>You place your hands directly onto her back, and begin to work.  
>Working your fingers into her flesh, you feel several knots in the shoulders, larger knots underneath the tentacles, and some resistance in the neck.  
"Tell me if it's too much pressure."  
>Moving in slow circular motions, pressing with each of your fingers, you begin to work her loosen her shoulders.  
>'Oooooohhh...'  
>Her muscles slowly loosen as you knead her flesh, pressing into her feathers as you work your magic hands.  
"I'm going to move on to your neck now, okay Eliza?"  
>'Pleeease dooo.'  
>Her voice reaches a low C, as you move your hands into her neck.  
>Using your thumbs, you press along the neck, pressing upwards, and pulling downwards.  
>You can feel her vocalizations through her throat, as you continue to loosen her flesh.  
>You move your hands to her back, and begin to press into what seem to be the biggest troubles.  
>Though she keeps an incredible posture, you can feel toughness surrounding the base of each of her tentacles.  
"I'm going to try something a little different here, if that's alright."  
>She mumbles something unintelligible out. You take that as a "yes."  
>You use two fingers in each hand to strike at her back. Focused, precise.  
>'Ah!'  
>You work for a minute at a time on each tentacle, moving around the base of each.  
>Her voice shakes with your touch, slowly lowering in volume.  
>All that's left is the coup de grâce.  
>You position yourself between her legs, at the side of the bed.  
>You lift up her center leg, kneeling to meet your target.  
>Allowing her leg to rest atop your head, you begin to rub around her cloaca.  
>You kiss it, and move in with your tongue.  
>Her taste is slightly bitter, but not unpleasantly so. Like a weak tea.  
>Eliza sighs with contentment, tapping your shoulder with her right talon.  
>You take it in hand, and continue your ministrations.  
>Pushing further in with your tongue, you push against her walls and the ring guarding them.  
>Each little push elicits a small chirp from Eliza. Every small chirp, a reward in its own right.  
>As you lap up the fluids of your partner, your feel your own need building, and your dick rising with it.  
>Her breathing is beginning to increase in pace, and you increase your own pace to an assault.  
>Her talon begins to tighten around your hand.  
>She yells out in ecstasy, shuddering slightly, as she comes, spilling onto the floor.  
>Her cum is just a little sweet.  
>'You're a magician.'  
"I do aim to please."  
>With her entrance well lubricated, you thrust yourself in. You manage to bottom out in one thrust.  
>Her moans increase as you begin to thrust in a smooth rhythm.  
>Between heavy breaths, she begins to call out  
>'Anthony... Anthony... Ah!'  
>You begin to thrust faster, grinding against her, edging closer to your own climax.  
"I'm..."  
>'Anthony...'  
"Elizaaaaa!"  
>She clamps down around you, as you finally release yourself.  
>You unleash torrents of semen into her, as she locks her two free legs around your waist.  
>A slight bulge in her lower waist forms as you fill her nearly completely with cum.  
>'Ahh...'  
>When you finally empty out entirely, you tap her rear twice, and she releases you.  
>You fall into bed next to your best bird.  
"How was that?"  
>'I have never known I had needed something that much.'  
>You flip yourself over, shifting everything around until you're both comfortable under the covers.  
>Your arms hold her gently, as her wings capture you in turn.  
>'You really know how to show a lady a good time. Where did you learn to massage like that?'  
"Picked it up an age ago, at a parlor on the back roads. They called it Shiatsu. Though I can't really call myself practiced with it."  
>'It was excellent. But that sense of self is part of why I love you.'  
"I love you too. Good night."  
>'Good night.'  
>You drift off to sleep in her wings, warmed both of body and soul by her embrace.  
~~~~~  
>The morning sun filters in through the curtains, as you slowly rouse yourself from sleep.  
>'Good morning, dear.'  
"Good morning sweetheart."  
>You roll out of the bed, shaking off the pallor of sleep, and get dressed for the day.  
>Eliza turns on the kettle and opens the basket sitting on the desk.  
"I suppose, then, I should take an interview while we wait for the water to boil."  
>'Do you have to?'  
"I need to make some effort. The only reason they let me out anyway."  
>'I don't know if I like this arrangement.'  
"If only we had a choice in the matter."  
>'Don't we?'  
>You pause. It's a question you've asked yourself every day for the last 6 months.  
"By all means we do not."  
>You motion to your wire, and tap your ear.  
>She nods.  
>'So be it then. What would you like to know?'  
"Today we'll be focusing on the question of payment."  
>'I don't know what you-'  
"In all encounters thus far, just when any shopkeeps, bartenders, ticketmen or other vendors required payment for goods or services, they would mysteriously appear to be accepting a fat wad of cash."  
>'...Ah.'  
"Do you know what any of that is about?"  
>'When you talked to me about the Foundation, I decided it would be a good idea to do whatever research I could, and went to my bank for the first time in a while.'  
>'I asked for a complete statement with regard to any accounts in my name, and...'  
>She walks over to the nightstand, and pulls a manila envelope out of the pocket on the inside of her cloak.  
>It's about a pound of paper, tied off with a red stringed latch.  
"May I?"  
>'Go ahead. I'd be surprised if you could actually do anything with the information.'  
>You take out the papers, reading through the stack. She's underlined a lot of the points of interest, which helps filter out the chaff.  
>By the time you have a general understanding of the situation, the kettle is whistling, and Eliza is steeping the morning tea.  
"So, Branthem Advertising."  
>'That account was placed under my control as of last year. Every transfer just has a number attached.'  
"...When did you get this report?"  
>'The day after our first date.'  
>You flip a couple of pages in, to the previous date. You grab a small camera, taking a photograph of the page.  
>You flip to another page, referring to her main account. You take another photograph, for comparison.  
>'The question then moves to why?'  
"Well, there is a little that we're doing to help."  
>You grab a small parcel out of your bag, and hand it to Eliza.  
>Inside, a miniature camera, voice recorder, pen and pad, etc.  
"It's not much, but it should let you record anything out of the ordinary you might notice."  
>'What's the hat for?'  
>It's a brown pork pie hat, with a small paper in the band labeled "Press."  
"The Paper Boys got word of the operation and wanted a specific inclusion. Of course, I made sure it had the proper openings."  
>She tries it on.  
"It's a good look."  
>You ready your camera for a head shot.  
"Smile for the camera."  
>She tilts her head down just a tad, and fluffs up her cheeks. You focus in, and take a few shots.  
"Perfect. If you want a print of the best shot-"  
>'Please.'  
~~~  
>A thin layer of clouds covers the sky, as you walk the city with your favorite girl.  
"Can I ask you something a little private?"  
>'Sure, I suppose.'  
"Why did you show up naked the first time?"  
>'It's never really been an issue. The season is warm enough, and nobody seems to care.'  
>'Though I do appreciate both of these. I've needed something new for formal occasions.'  
"I'm glad you like them."  
>'I'll have to get some shots of my usual attire, if you're going to keep filling out my wardrobe like this.'  
>You both laugh a bit.  
"Anything for you dear."  
>You steal a quick peck from her cheek.  
>She returns with a peck of her own, on yours.  
"What is your usual style, anyway?"  
>'Oh, you know, skirts, dresses, blouses. Nothing really stands out, honestly. I do like rich, deep colors though.'  
"Good to know."  
>The city streets are busy for weekend morning. The hustle and bustle clears your mind a bit, and you consider the situation you're in, and that she's going to be in.  
"Eliza. I've got a bit of advice and a bit of warning."  
>'Hm?'  
"If you are going to investigate, promise me you won't do anything rash."  
"These things, these rituals can be delicate. And as much as my bosses might be happy if you stopped it..."  
>'If I stopped it, I wouldn't be able to come back.'  
>'I will do my best to be careful, unseen.'  
"Remember the motto."  
>'Right. Secure, Contain, Protect.'  
"Sorry about the drop in tone, I just..."  
>'You care about me.'  
>  
>'I care about you too.'  
>Your face breaks into a smile and your heart lightens as you hug your bird girlfriend.  
"You always know just what to say."  
>A small alarm goes off on your now personal phone.  
>It's been a total of 24 hours since she arrived, give or take the minute of time setting the alarm to begin with.  
>'What's that?'  
"Nothing important."  
>You disable the alarm, saying nothing about it.  
>Every moment with her is precious. You'll take a few more if you can.  
>'So, when should I expect to hear from you again?'  
"Let me see if the good doctor is up to answer that one."  
>You turn your receiver on, and the doctor pipes up.  
>"Well, how much time does she need to investigate?"  
"How much time do you want for your research?"  
>'I should only need a couple of days.'  
>"I'll set up another outing. Tell her I'd like to meet with her at some point."  
"Gotcha."  
>You flick off your receiver, taking a breath.  
"The doctor wants to meet you at some point."  
>'How is he?'  
>You pause, knowing that he's still listening in on the conversation.  
"He's very straightforward."  
>'Well, alright.'  
>You see her smile, as she sighs lightly.  
>'Though I enjoy our time together, I must depart.'  
"I suppose such joyous things cannot last forever."  
>You remember the melody, and improvise a new part.  
>She sings of the joys of your time together, and you respond with the hopes of meetings to come.  
>But it ends the same way as it did before.  
'Parting is such sweet sorrow~'  
>Light engulfs her form once again, and you say in unison  
"See you soon."  
~~~  
>The good doctor sits at his desk, tapping a pen if only to pass the time.  
>"...What do we expect her to find?"  
"You know the extent of what we could be dealing with. All we can do is hope she doesn't get in over her head."  
>"Do you think she'll find more of her own like us?"  
"Hopefully not like us."  
>"...What do you mean?"  
"Hopefully she'll find a rare organization that understands that the world is just meant to be a strange place."  
>"Fair enough. Did you manage to get anything new?"  
"Yes, actually."  
>You hand over your camera, which he plugs in to his laptop.  
>He reads over the statement in the photo, as well as the second one.  
>"It's just account numbers, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."  
"It's more the volume we're concerned about. This is the account that was held by the now defunct agency that set this whole thing up."  
>"...The plot thickens. What's the exchange rate for this, to pounds?"  
"That's actually why I took the first shot. If we take the time to make a time-stamped transcript of the audio from my first encounter, we might be able to work that out."  
>"Good. I think we actually have that, if only for the records."  
>Doctor N taps a bit on his laptop, and then gives you back your camera.  
>"By the way, that student? You've got a good eye."  
>"Turns out he's been cataloging sightings of our little bird for a while now, among a few uncategorized anomalies."  
>"We'll be debriefing him tomorrow, as much as he'll let us."  
"You really think he'll try anything?"  
>"It's more that we'd rather not use coercion if we don't have to."  
"Seems a tad out of character."  
>"He's basically a normal person. Though we could just erase him, it's better to hold the status quo."  
"Truth be told, it's none of my concern, right doc?"  
>"Let the interrogators do their jobs, we'll see what we need to tomorrow."  
>"Speaking of, congratulations on your promotion."  
"Thanks, but, to what?"  
>"You'll be a personal assistant of mine."  
"And what does that entail?"  
>"For now, you're just on the project studying 2703. Get some rest, you're going to be busy tomorrow."  
"Thanks for the heads up."  
>You head off, in the direction which the rest of your life seems to point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Christmas Chapter  
> When you invite your favorite girl to the doctor's Christmas party, another entity arrives. And she's... very charming, to say the least.

>The Christmas season always has a sort of melancholy to it. Friends and family coming together, celebrating ages old traditions, and breaking apart over again.  
>A cycle of fleeting joys, repeat per year, never lasting quite as long as they should. But joy and revelry it is, and its better to partake while it's here, than to lament that it will be gone.  
>You put up the last of the party lights, hop down from the ladder, and head towards the kitchen.  
"Everything's ready to go."  
>The doctor finishes stirring, and walks over to the cupboard.  
>"Excellent, that finishes decorating, and the drinks are almost ready."  
>"All I need now is to make sure the catering is set. Could you handle that for me? I want a least a moment to relax before this all gets going."  
"Sure thing, I'll be back when it's all in place."  
>There's a spring in your step today. Maybe it's the light snow cover, contributing to the overall atmosphere.  
>Maybe it's the fact that you have a genuine moment of peace and levity without the cover of "doing research" and "conducting interviews."  
>Maybe it's the fact that you're inviting your girlfriend to a Christmas party.  
>But it's not worth thinking over. You pull out your phone, and speed dial 1.  
>It takes a couple more rings than usual, but the hold music comes in just the same.  
>  
>And it hangs up.  
>You look around. She's not here yet, but that gives you time to do what you actually said you would.  
~~~~  
>...criminy with these people. Half an hour of yak just to confirm a route.  
>You realize that your legs had carried you just into town, and that you need a drink.  
>There's a coffee shop just in your field of view, which seems to be open.  
>You join the queue as you enter.  
>'Hi Anthony!'  
"Hey Eliza."  
>  
>You double take, as you see your favorite bird, sitting with two cups of tea, a touch of steam rising from the top of each.  
"Eliza!"  
>She stands up, and you walk over into her embrace.  
>'I had a feeling you'd come by here.'  
>She's dressed warmly, the cloak that you'd bought her months ago matched with a yellow scarf, red vest, and a plaid skirt.  
"Its good to see you. What'd you get me?"  
>'The usual.'  
>You sip your tea, letting the warmth spread within.  
>'So, what's on the docket for today?'  
"It's a bit last minute, but the doctor's putting on a Christmas party tonight, and I'd like to take you."  
>'Ooh, how formal, I'd love to go. Does he do this every year?'  
"It's a tradition, apparently. He said O5 lets him do it, and I quote,"  
>You put on your thickest fat boss voice and say  
"So long as we don't hear any bellyaching from the locals."  
>Her laughter fills the air with a rich warmth, complementing the atmosphere perfectly.  
>'They can't actually sound like that.'  
"Wouldn't know, nobody actually talks with them."  
>'They say it's lonely at the top of the world.'  
>You both look out on the street, watching the people walk by.  
"You make my world less lonely."  
>'And you make mine a lot bigger.'  
>She can't help but find herself in your eyes, and you in hers.  
>Sips of tea and moments of time, shared between lovers.  
>You find yourself humming along with her, as "Winter Wonderland" plays quietly in the background.  
>'I've always loved this time of year. Everything's just so... pleasant.'  
>You finish your teas and stand up.  
"I'm handling the caterers for the doctor, if you want to come along."  
>'Sounds fine.'  
>You walk out, nestled in her wing, arm under her cloak, heading onto the white covered streets.  
>Light snowfall lays a thin layer of snow over the world.  
>Eliza pulls herself an ounce closer to you, pressing into your side.  
>'The streets are quiet today.'  
"I think most people are choosing to stay out of the snow, if they can."  
>'It's their loss.'  
>The sky is white as the ground, everything coated with a thin layer of snow.  
>Together, you arrive at your destination. A familiar front operation run by a familiar global organization.  
"Is it just me, or did they change the sign?"  
>'Must be the spirit of the holidays.'  
>Strings of white lights adorn the windows, and a simple pine wreath is hung on the knocker of the front door.  
>Walking in, the place is as deserted as ever, but there's a clamor going on in the back.  
>You walk over to the kitchen door, push it open, and are greeted by a man in a chef's hat.  
>"Ah, Anthony, good. Oh, Eliza! I didn't know you'd be joining us this fine eve."  
>'In truth, I'd only learned of it myself an hour ago. I hope it's not too rude of me to assume I'm welcome.'  
>"Not at all, at least in my opinion. Why'd you come by early, Anthony?"  
"Just wanted to check on progress, do some quality assurance, you know."  
>"Ahhh, the old fashioned taste test. Well, we've got a few things ready enough."  
>He guides you both toward the service table, barking a couple of quick orders to the cooks.  
>While Eliza watches the cooks move about, making up tasting plates, the chef turns to you and whispers  
>"Have you told the doctor she's coming yet?"  
"As soon as we get back. I don't want him to worry about this on top of everything."  
>"So you're just going to drop that you invited an entity right before the party?"  
"It's fine, right? It's not like the general public is coming to this thing."  
>"I hope you're right about that."  
>The tasting plates are set, and the chef begins to present.  
>"First up, my recipe for Spinach Puffs."  
>'Mmmph, is that cheddar?'  
>"I find that a smokey cheese rises above here, helps the dish stand out."  
>"Next, we have a Lobster Quiche."  
"It's unfair how rich this is."  
>"The secret is a lot of butter."  
>"Finally, we have a Midnight Fudge, served unadorned."  
>You both take a moment of silence, as your taste buds are nearly overwhelmed with exceedingly rich dark chocolate.  
>"I'll take that as a complement."  
>'Excellent work sir.'  
"I'll tell the doctor all's going swimmingly. Oh, here."  
>You hand the chef a folded paper.  
"He wants you to take a specific route for some reason. Something about optics, I wasn't necessarily listening to the whole spiel."  
>"No trouble here. This gig is all about particulars. I'll see you both at the party tonight."  
>'Take care.'  
>The chef begins to call over a man in an overcoat to get his side in order, as you both walk back out to the front of the building.  
"We should head back to the venue, talk to the doctor."  
>'Where exactly is this party happening? Did the doctor book a ballroom?'  
"Not quite. It's an older home in the forest, a touch outside of town. North Manor, I think it's called."  
>'...I don't think I've been.'  
"I think the doctor inherited it when his father passed. Old age, and in peace."  
>'As we all hope to go.'  
"It's really a nice place, a lot of old world charm. If you can get us back to the coffee shop, we can walk from there."  
>And in a flash you're whisked back to the edge of town, and begin your stroll through the snow.  
~~~  
>Bare trees dot the forest, standing tall out of the white snow, catching snowflakes in the still winter air.  
>The manor's been lit with strands of white lights, framing the structure just so.  
>'I've been meaning to ask, is there any meaning behind all the lights everywhere?'  
"If ever there was, it's been lost to time."  
>The door is unlocked and you walk into the foyer, bright as the colors of the rainbow coat a finished wood interior.  
"Doc? You still here?"  
>You call into the building. After a moment of silence, you hear a rushed  
>"In here."  
>coming from the main hall.  
>"Ah good, Anthony, how-"  
>He stops himself short for a moment, eyes focused on Eliza. You almost see the gears turn in his head, before he shakes himself together.  
>"Eliza! To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
>'I've been invited to join in tonight's festivities, if you'll allow me.'  
>"Fantastic, excellent. I actually have somewhat of a proposal, if you'd hear it."  
"...Go on."  
>"I've managed to get together a couple of acts for a sort of impromptu Christmas concert. I think we'd all be thrilled if you took to the stage."  
>'Oh, well, I'm not too sure about all that.'  
>"Just a few songs."  
>'...can my act be a duet?'  
>"Absolutely, but, with who?"  
>She looks over to you, eyes bright with a knowing smile.  
"I suppose if I must take the stage, then I will. The show must go on, right?"  
>"So it must! Here, take a look at this."  
>He hands you a list of Christmas songs, with six already marked.  
>"Just so we don't have any repeats."  
>You both look down the list, hemming and hawing over which ones you'd actually want to sing together.  
"I think there is one we can agree on."  
>You point towards the top of the list.  
>'It's perfect.'  
~~~  
>The party is finally underway. Food, drink, and raucous music fill the room.  
>Eliza had changed into a cocktail dress, shimmering silver, and you into a simple suit.  
>A round of drinks in, the stage is set, speakers live, and the main event begins.  
>The first act of the night opens to a strong riff in electric guitar, as several men in orange jumpsuits rush onto the stage.  
>"Welcome, one and all! To the D-Boys' Rockin' Christmas!"  
>The crowd roars, and the self titled D-Boys start in on their set.  
>Over the cheers and high energy of the room, the band plays power metal versions of "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," "Holly Jolly Christmas," and "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."  
>As they finish their set, the lead singer steps forward with mic in hand, and says  
>"You've been a terrific audience! We've got some special treats waiting in the wings for you, so you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"  
>The band grabs their instruments, fist bumps and generally congratulates each other on a great performance.  
>The second performer of the night glides onto the makeshift stage, takes the mic in a tentacle, and begins her set with "Santa Baby."  
>She wears a large, flowing green dress, with what appears to be a green sash draped atop her shoulders.  
>Out of the head of a moose flows a beautiful melody, as her entire body sways with the rhythm of the song.  
>She wears a festive garland around her six antlers, though you aren't certain if it's intentional.  
>As she finishes her first song, she blows a kiss out into the crowd. She giggles, and starts singing in french.  
>About midway through the song, a man in a suit taps your shoulder.  
>"You both ready to go on?"  
>'Oh right, our set is next.'  
"I think we're ready, right?"  
>Eliza takes a deep breath, and ruffles her wings just slightly.  
>'I'm ready.'  
>"Follow me."  
>The man leads you around to the side of the stage.  
>"She'll introduce you. You've got an easy crowd, break a leg!"  
>The crowd is cheering for the moose-like singer, as she moves in to "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus."  
>'She has a lovely accent.'  
"I have to agree."  
>The song finished, and the singer gives you your introduction.  
'Thank you all, you've been a fantastic crowd. We've only got one more performance tonight, but I'm sure you're all going to love it.'  
"We're on."  
>You guide Eliza forward onto the stage, tentacle in hand, as you walk up to the standing microphones.  
>The opening notes guide you both in to "Let It Snow."  
>Your dance circles the stage, as you create a harmony with Eliza.  
>The song finishes as a drift of paper confetti blankets the stage, much alike the snow.  
>The lights slowly turn from white to blue, and you start in a low tone, opening into "Blue Christmas."  
>Eliza handles the main lyrics, and you provide the backing track.  
>It's a switch from Presley's original performance, but it works very well.  
>Your final song comes as the opening notes to "Baby It's Cold Outside" begin to play.  
>As you make your way through the first verse, you both act the words of the song out, in a touch of musical theater.  
>Throughout the song, you alter the lyrics just slightly. "Feathers" for "Hair," "Beak" for "Lips," that sort of thing.  
>During the final verse, you and Eliza are holding each other, sharing a single microphone, almost without noticing.  
>The song comes to a close as you share a kiss on stage.  
>The crowd hollers and cheers over the final notes of the song,as you both pull back and take a bow.  
>As you both step down from the makeshift stage, admirers rush to complement Eliza on her performance.  
>They guide her towards the punch bowl, as another singer walks to you.  
'That was an excellent performance.'  
"Oh, you flatter me. It's all Eliza, really."  
"Though I must admit, I did greatly enjoy your set."  
'It's an age old tradition, mister...'  
"Anthony"  
'Jessica'  
>You kiss each other's cheeks.  
"The french language is beautiful, though I must admit, I don't recall the memory of your second song."  
'Ah, yes. Entre le Boeuf et l’Ane Gris. I learned it during my time in Quebec.'  
'They have an... interesting culture, I'd say.'  
"I've never been, but I have heard a few of the tales of 'French Canada.'"  
>You both laugh a bit. She seems to scan the room, before her expression turns down.   
'She needs you.'  
>You turn in the direction Jessica is looking. Eliza is slowly backing away from a couple of men, and the scene looks bad.  
"Hold this."  
>Giving your drink to Jessica, you weave through the dancers in the crowd, making your way across the room.  
>You approach the men, bumping through with an  
"Excuse me."  
>The pair of drunkards seem almost to bounce away, as you place an arm around Eliza and begin down the path you'd carved.  
>People move together behind you, as you flow smoothly away from the belligerents.  
>'Thank you. You came at just right time.'  
"Let's say I've borrowed a woman's intuition."  
>Taking a small detour to grab a glass of champagne, you make your way back towards Jessica.  
>She stands by a table, expecting your return.  
"Jessica, this is Eliza, Eliza, Jessica."  
>'Ah, you were the singer who went into french! It's wonderful to meet you.'  
'Bonsoir mademoiselle Eliza, Comment est la soirée?'  
>'Passionant, mais épuisant. Je ai besoin d'un verre.'  
'Ah! J'ai deviné autant.'  
>Jessica gives Eliza a glass of punch she'd been holding in an off tentacle.  
>'Merci.'  
>She downs half the glass in two big gulps, gasping afterwards.  
"Parlez-vous Anglais?"  
'Ah! Désolée.'  
"Don't be, it must be nice to speak in your preferred tongue."  
'Some of the people who see me speak it, though, not fluently.'  
>'I love your accent, by the by.'  
'...Merci.'  
>Jessica blushes lightly under the blinking lights.  
'Truly you both are wonderful people. The night may still be young but... tonight...'  
'A Ménage à trois?'  
>Jessica looks at the both of you with a subtle smile, expecting an answer.  
"I leave the decision to you Eliza."  
>Eliza looks to Jessica, then back to you.  
>'Do you think the doctor has a bedroom we can borrow?'  
~~~  
>A beautiful night of drinking, dancing, rich foods and wondrous company.  
>Companions in tow, the sounds of music fading into the background as you walk into the borrowed room.  
>A simple oak closet, matching dresser, and king size bed, draped in a red duvet.  
>You close the door behind your partners, avian and alcean, pushing the latch into the frame.  
>'Tis' the season for sharing love.'  
'Love is always in season darling.'  
>Your lovely ladies begin to disrobe, leaving dress upon the floor.  
>You follow suit, stripping down to your bare skin.  
>'It's a little chilly in here.'  
>You walk up to her, and hold her close.  
"I've got my love to keep me warm."  
>Jessica wraps her tentacles around the both of you.  
>Her generous breasts are soft and cover in the same light fur that wraps her entire form.  
>Eliza takes a sharp breath, and Jessica gives a knowing smile.  
>One of Jessica's tentacles moves down from your back, tips grasping around your left cheek.  
>She gives you a light squeeze, before moving it between your thighs, pushing your balls to the side.  
>Her tentacle tips coil around the base of your hardening cock, teasing with tiny pokes and prods.  
>You kiss Eliza, wrapping beak with lips, dancing tongues together.  
>As you pull away, Eliza takes a deep, needy breath.  
>Jessica pulls her tentacle away from Eliza's nethers, licking one of the glistening ends of her tentacle.  
'It's just as refined as you are.'  
>Eliza just sighs, almost shuddering in pleasure.  
>Jessica floats over to the bed, splaying herself atop the covers.  
>Her tentacles fall around her in curves, as petals about a rose.  
>She looks towards you, with eyes that say  
'Come hither, and taste of me.'  
>Eliza takes the initiative and climbs onto the bed, flipping herself so that her cloaca sits just at Jessica's lips.  
>You kneel at the foot of the bed, massaging around Jessica's vagina.  
>'You know, I'd been'  
>Eliza inhales sharply, presumably at the sudden ministrations of Jessica.  
>'Wondering what this looked like.'  
"You'll have to tell me."  
>You plunge two fingers in to Jessica's lower lips. She contracts her walls around them, and you hear her break from her oral exchange to breathe.  
>You begin to lick and kiss at her vaginal lips, occasionally diving in to taste.  
>It's rich, and just a little sweet.  
>After a little shiver, Eliza asks  
>'How is she?'  
>You plunge your tongue in deeper, gathering more of Jessica's fluids in your mouth, as she begins to leak more and more.  
>With a mouthful of Jessica's essence, you grab Eliza's head, bringing her down into a kiss.  
>You keep your left hand pushing in and out of Jessica's snatch, keeping pace with her own motions on Eliza.  
>Your tongues meet in a pool of Jessica's juices, dancing in her taste.  
>'...sublime. Ah!'  
>A loud smack comes from Jessica, as she kisses Eliza's cloaca, sucking on the outside.  
>Eliza's breathing grows deep and greedy, turning to moans of pleasure as her crotch is assaulted.  
>Pulling your hand out of Jessica's needy vagina, you slick your own member with her juices.  
>You find no resistance as you push in beyond Jessica's lips, and into her dripping vulva.  
>Jessica suddenly tightens on your penis, lower tentacles wrapping around your lower back loosely.  
>You pull back and thrust in, feeling Jessica's tentacles push you back in with each new thrust.  
'Please...'  
>Under a heavy breath you say  
"Say no more."  
>You pull back, and begin to press in hard and fast.  
>Each thrust paired with a small grunt, as you push yourself closer and closer to the edge.  
>Jessica's tentacles begin to tighten, as well as her inner muscles.  
>Eliza is the first to shout, talons curling inwards as she reaches her climax.  
>'Jess... Anth... Ahhhhh!'  
>You and Jessica moan, shuddering in pleasure as you cum together.  
>Thick torrents of your semen rush past Jessica's cervix and into her womb, as her own cum floods out onto the bedspread.  
>Jessica's tentacles hold you close, as you feel a feathered body collapse into you.  
>You roll your head to the side, and wrap your arms behind you, around Eliza.  
'How are my little lovebirds?'  
>'Comfortable.'  
>You slide your dick out of Jessica's vagina, letting yourself feel the cool winter air.  
>Eliza pulls herself out of your inverted hug, stretching herself out.  
>After a little whispering between girls, you feel several tentacles lifting you off of Jessica.  
>Eliza slides herself underneath you, letting her head fall between Jessica's voluptuous mammaries.  
>They both look towards you as Eliza asks  
>'You up for another round?'  
>Your blood concentrates its flow back to your pelvis, hardening your penis and reviving your spirit.  
"For you, my dear."  
>Eliza cups her beak about your lips, pulling you into a deep kiss.  
>You feel two of her tentacles wrap around you, as you share a moment of quiet passion.  
>When you finally break to breathe, Eliza's eyes almost glow under pale moonlight.  
>Your gaze turns upwards to see Jessica's expression, as she tries to maintain a calm expression.  
>Jessica bites her lower lip, and you look down towards her nethers.  
>Three colored tentacles seem to be rubbing along both of Jessica's lower entrances.  
>You follow suit, brushing two finger's along Eliza's cloaca.  
>Your fingers are slick with her Eliza's cum, as well as Jessica's saliva.  
>You rub the lewd mixture over Eliza's breasts, feeling them bounce against your movements.  
>'Come now, it's cold enough without that.'  
"Then let me make you warm."  
>Wrapping your arms around both of the ladies beneath you, you push slowly into Eliza's lower opening.  
>Eliza, in turn, begins to press her tentacles, both into Jessica's anus and vulva.  
'Ah!'  
>You push in slowly, savoring every inch of Eliza's texture.  
>Eliza's walls almost cling to you as you pull back out, readying your next thrusts.  
>Your breathing grows shorter, as you begin to thrust in a steady rhythm.  
>Every thrust meeting just an ounce of pressure, eliciting little gasps from your favorite bird.  
>Jessica's breath meets both of yours in time as Eliza continues her movements on Jessica.  
>Pace increases as everyone feels a certain pressure building within.  
>You look towards Jessica, to see her tongue lolling out, lost in the pleasure.  
>Eliza wears a similar expression, with eyes focused forward, to you.  
>You bend forward, to press yourself closer to Eliza, as you thrust rapidly into her.  
>'Ah...Anthony!'  
>Eliza clenches around you, as you push madly into her, focusing not on the bliss of the moment, but on her.  
>As you cum, you make one final thrust, burying yourself into Eliza as deep as you can.  
>One last voice cries out above you both, as Jessica reaches her second climax in turn.  
>Eliza's inner muscles flex in short motions, milking you for all you've got.  
>You pull out, and both you and Eliza roll to the right.  
>Heavy breathing fills the room from all parties. You push an arm underneath Eliza and give her a quick kiss.  
>As you all drift towards sleep, you hear one last thing from Jessica.  
'J'en avais besoin.'  
~~~  
>You arise from your slumber, finding yourself tucked in with Eliza.  
>A crisp breeze blows outside, rousing you with the rustling of the trees and the soft electrical hum of the metallic sphere that hovers above your bed.  
>  
>"GOOD DAY CITIZENS."  
>You lack the will to respond, and push yourself up into a sitting position.  
>Eliza begins to rouse herself from sleep at the sudden shouting.  
>'Anthony... what...'  
>"I HAVE REASONABLE SUSPICION THAT A KNOWN CRIMINAL WAS SIGHTED IN THIS DOMICILE."  
"...Could you describe this criminal?"  
>"AFFIRMATIVE."  
>A paper slip falls from the bottom of the red band that encircles the center of the robotic enforcer. You pick it up, noticing a familiar visage.  
>"SUBJECT ALYGH-SANKON-143672 IS GUILTY OF GRAND PROSTITUTION AMONG OTHER ACCESSORY CRIMES. HAVE YOU SIGHTED THE CRIMINAL?"  
"I think I'd remember a face like that."  
>You quickly tug Eliza's nearest tentacle, as if to say  
"Play along."  
>"YOU HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF THIS ENTITY?"  
>'No officer, I don't think either of us have seen this being.'  
>"YOU DO REALIZE THAT PROSTITUTION IS ILLEGAL, YES?"  
"...What?"  
>'...What?'  
>"YOU SEEM AN ODD COUPLE."  
"We have been dating for months now. She's the love of my life!"  
>'Officer, with all due respect, how dare you insinuate that.'  
>You both sit in silence for a moment.  
>"...I SEE. HAVE A PLEASANT DAY, CITIZENS."  
>The robotic sphere quickly hovers out the open window, heading down into the woods that encircle the property.  
"Well, that went..."  
>'Who was that, anyway?'  
"Someone I need to report."  
>You grab your cell from the nightstand, and open to a specific app. A few taps in the interface, and you begin speaking into the microphone.  
"Entity 1972-B was sighted on the grounds of North Manor, heading into the backwoods presumably to search for entity 1972-A."  
>Setting your cell down, you walk over to the window, close it, and look out over the snowy landscape.  
>'So...'  
"A loose cannon."  
>You raise your voice to say  
"He'll probably be searching the woods until the MTF detains him again."  
>A pair of closet doors open, and a soft *whump* reaches your ears from across the room.  
>You both turn to see Jessica face down on the carpet, and walk over to help her up.  
'I owe you both for this.'  
>'Anything for a fellow singer.'  
>You grab a few bathrobes from the closet, handing them out to keep warm.  
>Walking downstairs, you notice a few people asleep across varying seats, blankets draped loosely over all.  
>As quietly as can be done, the three of you move to the empty kitchen.  
>You begin to crack eggs, fry ham, and generally prepare for a large breakfast.  
"I should probably brief you on the whole situation, Eliza, considering you had to deal with the dangerous half already."  
"SCP-1972 describes a pair of independent entities. Designation A is used by the foundation to refer to Jessica, and B is used to refer to the metallic interloper currently scanning fruitlessly for her."  
>'Nobody knows his name?'  
"He's not very talkative."  
'He's a beat cop who made a mistake, and is doing what he thinks he needs to do to make up for it.'  
>'...About what he said, when you were hiding.'  
'I suppose I haven't exactly told my story yet.'  
"By all means."  
'Strictly speaking, he wasn't wrong. Around 7 or 8 years back, I was hanging around seedy places, waiting for men looking for a woman.'  
'Part of it was for the money, but for the most part? I wanted to help people. Set them back on the straight and narrow.'  
'Some people just don't see it that way. Some people go mad trying to pin you for it.'  
"It's a mad world out there."  
>'So it goes.'  
"That said, I thought you would still be across the Atlantic."  
>Jessica holds a tentacle in front of her chest, and tilts her head down just so.  
'A woman has her ways.'  
>'Don't tell me...'  
'I'm just tagging along on a business trip. Even when they had my voice under lock and key, I still made friends.'  
"Oh right, the voice modulator."  
>'What?'  
"Paranoia. Justified paranoia, but paranoia nonetheless."  
"Here."  
>On three plates, 2 eggs, over easy, a thick slab of holiday ham, and two slices of toast, buttered.  
"I think there's some preserves in the cupboard"  
'Does he do this every morning?'  
>'It's become my favorite part of the day.'  
~~~  
'So... what now?'  
"That's the hard part."  
"Truth be told, I love this job. I love solving mysteries. I love meeting strange people. I love seeing the true expanse of this world."  
"But there are some parts of this job I hate. I hate having to lock everything away. I hate having to hide the wonders of the universe."  
"And I hate that I know exactly why I have to."  
"This world, these people rather, are quick to judge, label, and hate. Things that don't fit the norm as seen as 'other,' which is a full damnation in itself."  
"What they don't reject, they exploit. High or low joys, material wealth, or simple satisfaction of animalistic curiosity."  
>'...isn't that what your organization does, to the letter?'  
"My dear, there is no man that knows fully what muck is that has not been immersed in it."  
>  
>'Is there really nothing we can do?'  
"We can give her today. A day of simple comforts. A day out of the box. Besides, it's Christmas. It's really the least we can give."  
'...thank you.'  
~~~  
>Man has always been fascinated with the nature of flight. From birth, we all look to the skies and wonder what it is to soar amongst the clouds.  
>As with all the mysteries of life, man's mastery over it has drained it of its joy.  
'You didn't have to come say goodbye.'  
>'We wanted to.'  
>It had been a few days since the Christmas party. You stand at the concealed airfield, waiting for the last of the flight checks.  
"What are friends for?"  
>Jessica blushes, and gathers you both into a warm embrace.  
'It's been a wonderful time, but I am expected.'  
"Oh! Here."  
>You pull a small card out of your pocket. On it is your personal number, as well as the number to reach Eliza.  
"If you find yourself back in town, try and say hi, alright?"  
>'We might be back to our usual business, but we aren't always busy.'  
'You're too kind.'  
>You look up, and notice Jessica's eyes watering as she pulls you both tighter.  
>Jessica takes the card, and stores it in her pouch.  
>The pilot taps your shoulder.  
>"It's time."  
>Her expression matches the mood, as you all break apart, and Jessica walks with her. Back towards containment. Back to the box.  
>Jessica looks back towards the both of you, putting on a smile as she waves a tentacle.  
>You both wave and shout  
"Come back soon!"  
>'We'll miss you!'  
>They board the plane, fire the jets, and ride the wind westward. Away from the rising sun, and back towards the states.  
>'...I wonder if she'll actually make it back out.'  
"A woman has her ways, right?"  
>'I hope so.'


End file.
